


Driving Home for Christmas

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Home for Christmas

Nick prefers not to think about Christmas, it's true, but Cody still likes to make sure he gets a special day. There isn't a lot of money on board the Riptide, but after all, it's not money that buys happiness. And when Cody's done, Nick sure won't be thinking about Christmas. Or about anything much, if it comes to that. In fact, he'll be lucky if he remembers his own name.

And that's just how Cody likes it...

[](http://tinx-r.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/12452/1109442)


End file.
